Guardians and the Winchesters
by Child.of.Hades888
Summary: When the spirit of Halloween unexpectedly meets two hunters she never thought they would have to work together to defeat what threatens the children
1. Chapter 1

Holly placed the elaborately carved jack-o lantern on the porch. Halloween was in less than a week and she couldn't wait. She grabbed her wagon of pumpkins and continued on to the neighboring house. She made her way up to the front porch then placed one of her pumpkins there. This one had a wolf design on it. Halloween was Holly's favorite time of the year. Everyone dressed up as whatever they wanted to be most and ran around laughing and collecting candy. But that's not the only reason she enjoyed it so much.

As she walked down the driveway two kids ran up it. They ran right into her. Not into, _through _her. She put a hand on her chest where they had unknowingly run right through her. She looked back at them as they raced each other to the front door. One of them glanced down at the jack-o lantern that had mysteriously appeared there, but quickly dismissed it. Holly frowned as she entered back onto the sidewalk. The real reason she enjoyed Halloween so much was because that was the one day out of the year that people saw her. Even if it was just a hand full of children it was still enough to make her happy.

Holly wasn't just some normal ghost. She was the spirit of Halloween. It was her job to make it as brilliantly creepy, yet fun, for kids everywhere. She loved her job but it got awfully lonely. But there was nothing she could do about that. The Man in the Moon had chosen her, therefore she must do it.

She glanced up to the sky. It was only the afternoon but she was still able to spot the moon in the sky.

"Would it kill you to answer some of my questions?" She asked audibly. No answer, as usual. She sighed and continued on. She saw a boring old street lamp and snapped her fingers. Spider webs cocooned it making it blend in for the holiday.

350 years ago Holly woke up in a garden. All the plants that had inhabited the garden had since died due to the cold autumn air. She was dazed and confused. She couldn't quite remember anything. She had memories dangly just out of reach. That's when an abnormally bright moon light shone down on her. She was suddenly able to grasp on to one and only one memory. Her name was Holly.

The rest was left for her to figure out on her own. The Moon never spoke to her again. It was quite soon after she woke that she learned people could neither hear, see, or feel her. As the years passed she honed her powers. Over time she learned how to create things. Not just decorations, but creatures. Gargoyles and ghouls. She could craft them out of mud then make them solidify. Her creatures are what make it possible to make Halloween world-wide. And it was such a joy to her when she learned that on October 31st kids could see her. Or at least some. Those that believed in the spirit of Halloween.

She would occasionally run into other beings like her. But they didn't exactly take a liking to her. They thought it was cruel to scare children. Apparently they didn't realize that on Halloween, kids want to be scared. It's all in good fun. Those particular beings would be Santa, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy. She only saw them sometimes but there was always tension in their meetings. But why would they need to be friends with someone like Holly? They didn't have that persistent loneliness that she had. Kids actually saw them all the time because what kid doesn't believe in Santa.

Another one of those beings was the Sandman. She saw him every night, casting dreams upon all of the children. He was kind. He never spoke but he's nice. Nice, but always busy. The four of them make up what they call The Guardians. An elite group chosen by the Man in the Moon to protect the children of the world at any cost. It's been that way for who knows how long. Up until last March that is. They got a new recruit. Jack Frost. The Guardian of "fun" he called himself. Holly only met him once a long, long time ago. After that she steered clear of him. The reason why being that he had caused a massive blizzard on October 31st. And no one wants to go trick-or-treating in a blizzard. The one day that people could see her had been cancelled because of him. Now Jack makes sure not to come in until November, and as soon as Holly senses him she leaves.

Bunny also had a grudge against Jack for the same reason. But they were all friends now that Jack is one of them and helped stopped Pitch earlier in the year. As Pitch was plaguing the kids with horrible nightmares the Guardians stood against him. Holly debated whether or not to help, but decided they wouldn't appreciate it so she just watched from the side-lines. And as she suspected they handled the situation perfectly fine.

Holly finished placing the rest of her jack-o-lanterns. She would add spider webs here and there and place an obedient gargoyle on top of a roof. She was determined to make this a great Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped from house to house adding last minute decorations. I would have comman ded my gargoyles to do the same but it w as day time and I didn't want anyone to see them flying around. Not yet at least . Standing on top of a roof I looked dow n and spotted a young girl fiddling with her costume. I could tell she was getti ng quite upset and aggravated. Her paren ts were too busy assisting her sister wi th her pop star costume. I jumped off th e roof. I used the webs to slow my decen t. I made my way over to the child. As I got there she ultimately gave up trying to fix whatever it was and through the Alice in Wonderland dress on the ground. She stomped off and sat at the thresh h old to the garage. I bent down and ginge rly looked at the dress. I spotted the i ssue immediately. The strap on the back had snapped.

I reached under a black piece of fabric on my own dress and pulled out a silk ca terpillar. I placed the caterpillar onto the broken strap and it set to work on mending it. About twenty seconds later a nd it was as good as new.

I saw that the parents were still oblivi ous and that the girl that stomped away had her head buried in her knees. I pick ed up the dress and walked over to her. I placed it gently on the ground beside her. As she lifted up her head her eyes opened in surprise. She reached over and examined the newly fixed dress. She gla nced over bewildered at her parents then smiled largely hopping onto her feet. S he set to work putting it on.

I smiled. _Job well done Holl_y, I congratulated myself. I continued t hrough the town making sure everything l ooked good for tonight. My eyes rested o n Janie's Diner. It seemed to be lacking a certain Halloweeny something. I cross ed the road, oblivious to the cars cross ing through me.

The diner was pretty average. It had som e booths and counter seats. It was a lit tle less than halfway full. Each booth h ad a small pumpkin on the table top. The windows had skeletons and ghosts stuck to them.

A delicious smell wafted by and caught m y attention. The waitress walked by me b alancing a thing of coffee and two plate s. One plate had a salad and the other a cheese burger. The cheese burger was wh at caught my attention. That's one thing I missed about being human. Food. Of co urse I could still eat it, but I missed _having _to eat it.

I subconsciously followed the waitress t o one of the booths where two men sat. S he placed the salad in front of a man wh o was built like a moose. He smiled at h er then returned to looking at his lapto p. She placed the delicious smelling che ese burger in front of the other guy who resembled a male model.

"Enjoy" The waitress said before leaving to go serve her other customers. I just stood there and looked at the two. I li ked to take in people's characteristics. I found it interesting. Moose and Model just sat there giving each other awkwar d glances. Like they were non-verbally c ommunicating. Model sternly nodded to Mo ose and Moose pursed his lips and gave h im a look before turning my way.

"Can we help you?" Moose asked kindly.

I stayed silent and looked over my shoul der. There was no one there. Confused, I knitted my brow and turned back to them . They both raised their eyebrows expect antly. I looked between the two with one brow raised. They were looking right at me.

"You okay kid?" Model asked. My eyes wid ened as I realized that they were talkin g to me. My mouth hung open and I cocked my head. The two men glanced at each ot her quizzically.

_H-how can they see me?_ I stumbled backward and then made a bee line for the door. I didn't look back a t the diner as I ran. I ran unsteadily u ntil I reached the park where I perched myself on top of the monkey bars.

I was hyperventilating as I replayed wha t had just happened. _I don't understand how they saw me. It's a rare thing for kids to see me, never mind adults. _

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, slamming my palm into my face. "Why did I run away? ! They could see me!" I had been so surp rised that I ran away, but they could se e me. The one thing I wished for the mos t. I flung myself from the monkey bars a nd began to run back towards the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

I made it back to the diner but the two were nowhere to be found. I curled my fingers into my hair at my own stupidity.

"Great. The two adults who have ever seen me and I lost them" I sighed. It was almost nightfall which meant I would have to give the signal to the gargoyles and ghouls soon.

I trudged my way towards the town cemetery, the setting sun casting shadows my way. When I got there I headed towards where I remembered placing a gargoyle. I knitted my brow in confusion when it wasn't there. I looked around the head stones but it was nowhere in sight, but I had known for certain that's where I'd left it.

"Ahhhh!" and ear piercing shriek resonated through the cemetery. I flinched and swung my head towards the source. It was coming from the mausoleum. I sprinted over to it, jumping over the tomb stones, and my dress fluttering behind me. I burst into the stone crypt where the strangled cries came from. My eyes opened in horror at what I saw. My gargoyle was attacking a teenage girl who had apparently snuck in there.

His talons grasped at her clothes and hair, and his distorted face tore at her shoulders. The girl desperately tried to protect her face as she curled into the fetal position. I spotted bleeding gashes all over her.

I snapped out of my daze. "Gargoyle!" I yelled in terror, "Stop! Get away from her!" I lunged forward and tried to grab at its fleeting wings. It swung a clawed paw and got me on my collar bone making me wince.

In hysterics I used my most unassailable voice, "I command you to GET AWAY FROM HER!" It whipped its head around at me and let out a snarl. It shoved away from the girl and floated in the air between us. We made locked eye contact. Anger boiled up from my gut and I could feel the air still. My hair stripped away its usual brunette and became black as night. My eyes earned a tint of red. I swiped my right hand through the air, never losing eye contact with the beast I had created. The gargoyle began to liquefy into the mud from which it was molded. Its face dripped away then it all splattered onto the cold stone floor.

I looked at the poor cowering girl covering her face on the ground. That's when I felt a forceful hand on my shoulder shove me. My breath was knocked out of me as I hit the hard wall. I looked up at my assailant, prepared to fight, but my mouth hung open. It was the man from the diner, Model. And Moose was there too. Moose glanced at me then headed to the girl.

I was aware of the dagger that Model held at my throat. His eyes were filled with pure hatred.

"I knew something was off about you." He sneered, "So what in the hell are you? A witch?"

I pressed my hands flat against the wall. "W-wh- n- no. I-I'm not a witch"

"Well than what?" He raised his voice.

"Dean" Moose directed toward Model.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked sounding aggravated, never taking his eyes off of me.

"We need to get her to a hospital", Sam motioned towards the teen, "We can interrogate her", he motioned to me, "later."

Dean was silent for a moment, "Fine" before I knew what happened he had hit me over the head, plunging me into darkness.

I woke up to a throbbing in my head. I could feel a trickle of blood ooze its way down the side of my face. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I realized was that I was restrained in a chair. I was too surprised to struggle.

"Look who's awake" My head shot up and I saw Dean. They had brought me to some rundown factory of sorts. I remember passing by it when I made my run through the town.

"What's going on" I asked.

"Oh like you don't know" He raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"Know what?", a bit of anger seeping into my words.

"Cut the crap" he said walking a few steps forward. Sam walked into the room. He stood next to Dean.

"Look we just want to know what you are, and why you're doing what you're doing" Sam stated.

I shook my head, my mouth open slightly, "I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about."

Dean gave a half laugh and rolled his eyes. "This is shit" He pulled out the dagger.

"Hey woah woah" I struggled against my restraints. "J-just wait one second. How the hell can you see me?"

The two men stopped and glanced at each other.

"What do you mean" Sam asked.

I was silent for a moment, "Well it's just that people can't see me"

"And why is that" Dean questioned.

I looked between both of them, "Because I'm the spirit of Halloween"


	4. Chapter 4

Dean shifted his weight, opened his mouth, closed it, and then reopened it. "I'm sorry you're the what"

I looked him in the eye. "The spirit of Halloween" I answered flatly.

Dean cocked his head with a bewildered look plastered on his face. He turned to Sam who wore the same expression of disbelief.

Dean turned toward me. "The spirit of Halloween?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Are you hard of hearing?"

Dean just shook his head at me. "You're joking right?"

I shot him an annoyed look. _Why doesn't he believe me? He sees me which means that he must believe in me._

Sam shifted his weight and turned to the other man. "Well Dean we have come across a few lore that have talked about a spirit being in control of Halloween"

Dean opened his eyes in disbelief at him. "Sammy, you can't be serious. You really think that _she _is the 'Spirit of Halloween'?"

"Well I don't see why not. It is possible."

I couldn't help but stare at them. _Who are they?_

Dean faced me. "Spirit of Halloween or not, doesn't change what you did?"

"And what exactly are you so convinced that I did?"

Dean's grasp on the knife tightened as he circled the chair I was strapped to, like a predator about to attack its prey. It made me recoil slightly.

"The gargoyles. _You're_ gargoyles by the looks of how you controlled it." Dean's voice was hard and unwavering. "Or do you deny that they're yours?"

I knitted my brows. "Well yes, they're mine, but what are you talking about?"

Dean's body stiffened and he took two harsh steps toward me putting the knife at my neck. "Ok now I'm getting real tired of this so you answer my questions right now"

I tried to keep myself from shaking and control my breathing.

Dean didn't blink once. "Five days ago me and my brother caught wind of something strange happening around here. People reporting break ins and vandalisms. But not human. An animal. A fairly large animal with pretty big claws from what we could tell. And wings considering the way it broke in through the third story windows. Two people were sent to the hospital with gashes and bite marks. Neither could see their attacker and could only offer up half ass descriptions. Then we find that girl getting attacked by one of those things in the cemetery, with you there controlling it. So excuse me for thinking you have something to do with it" Deans voice rose at the last sentence. I stared dumbfounded. I could feel my eyes begin to moisten with tears.

"M-my gargoyles…. But why…" I barely spoke a whisper. "H-how could this happen…how could they harm people…" A tear slipped loose and rolled down my cheek. This caused the two apparent brothers to look on with silence. I could almost make out concern in their expressions. Dean slowly lowered is knife. Sam came over and bent down so he was at my eye level.

"You really didn't know about any of this?" His voice was soft.

I shook my head and sniffled. "I don't understand. Their sole duty is to help me prepare for Halloween. They don't harm. They never harm. And they always listen to me so why…" I trailed off.

"So you're saying that that gargoyle wasn't listening to you back there?" Sam inquired.

"No. I was telling him to leave the girl alone but he didn't listen. I had to destroy him."

"Is it possible for them to have their own thoughts or motives?" Dean asked.

"No. They do as I say. I mean unless…" My eyes widened.

The brothers shared a look. "Unless what" Sam was urgent.

I was silent a moment. "Unless someone else is controlling them"

"But who woul-" Dean was cut off by the sound of one of the upper windows being shattered.

The two pounced into battle position, Dean with the dagger, Sam with a gun. One of the gargoyles was perched menacingly on the windowsill. It was like a Mexican stand off between it and the men. If this held true to what they told me, my gargoyle was now hostile, and this wouldn't end well.

"Let me go" I hissed not taking my eyes off the flying creature. "Let me go so I can help you"

Just then the gargoyle let out a gargling screech and flew from its position. Two more of its kind flew in from behind it. One headed straight for them and the other two took either side. Sam let off a few shots which did nothing to slow their opponent down. Sam and Dean dove to the floor avoiding the sharp talons and clenching mouths. They could do nothing but dodge their flying enemy's attacks. All the while I sat strapped to my chair with a look of horror.

One of my creations managed to slash Dean's forearm causing him to drop his weapon. He rolled out of the way just in time. I had to do something.

"Gargoyles stop! Stop this! Leave them alone!" My words meant nothing. I struggled against my restraints. "Do not do this! Obey me! You listen to me, no one else!" I put as much force in the words as I could muster, still to no avail. My breathing became rapid. I shut my eyes tightly. Each screech of a gargoyle, or shout from one of the brothers caused pain and fear to surge through me. Fear. _No. Fear is mine to command. I will not let it gain the better of me. This is my night._

My eyes shot open. I could feel them shine red and my hair change shades. The air seemed to still. This caught the creature's attention and they faltered. They looked at me and I looked at them. Only this time the fear was in their clay eyes that I had made. I felt my restraints loosen and I stood. At this the gargoyles made an immediate move for the window. They didn't make it. They melted into a pile of gunk on the dirty floor.

My eyes returned to their brilliant blue, and my hair to its brown. Silence filled every corner of the rundown building. The brothers stood looking stunned at my power. It made me smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are you going?" I inquired following the brothers who were hastily making their way to the exit.

"We need to get back to town." Sam answered. "There's bound to be more of them there"

"That's right" Dean said. "And you're coming with us"

"What? Why?" I asked already taking a guess at the answer.

"You can destroy them so you're gonna do just that" Dean said as we reached their car. It was an old green car but looked nice. Dean entered on the driver's side and Sam on the passenger's. I stood outside the car for a few seconds before Dean put his head out the window.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Get in"

I opened the back door and as soon as I was in the car sped off down the road toward town.

"The question is who's controlling them?" Sam stated the question we were all thinking. They glanced back at me expecting an answer.

I just shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea" Pitch had crossed my mind but it was way too soon after the last battle for him to make another move.

We sped into town but Dean was forced to slow down due to all the children wandering around collecting candy.

"How are we supposed to find the rest?" Sam asked.

Just then I saw the silhouette of a winged creature in the sky. "There!" I pointed. We saw my gargoyle dart down behind a house. I recognized the house. It was where I helped the young girl with her dress. Dean sharply spun the car around as we were about to pass the home. My heart filled with dread as I imagined the girl being attacked by my creation. Without waiting for the car to come to a stop, I flung myself through the car window and sprinted towards the home. I jumped up the spider webs onto the roof and landed in the backyard.

I heard the shrieks of the family. The father was on the ground, motionless. The mother desperately tried to guard her children from their attacker, but to no avail. The grotesque gargoyle grasped the Alice in Wonderland girl by the arm and yanked her into the air.

Anger filled the whole of my being. Who could be doing this? _Why_ are they doing this? I stuck my right hand out to my side and summoned darkness. The shadows snaked around my arm and formed a large scythe in the air. I grasped it tightly and ran at the creature. With two slices it was over. The gargoyle cracked and shattered. The girl fell to the leaf ridden ground. I stood there shaking with rage. I looked down at the girl and she looked at me. Her eyes were filled with fear. The type of fear that needs years of therapy. I bent down to her eye level and mustered a small smile.

"You don't have to worry. You're safe now"

"Thank you" She managed to whisper.

"Lilly!" The mother gave a tearful shriek. The girl ran to her mother's embrace. Sam was standing behind them and Dean was checking the father's wounds. He had a gash on his face but he was otherwise okay. I heard Dean tell them to get in a car and go to the hospital. Without hesitation the family got up and left. The young girl looked back at me before leaving and gave the faintest smile.

A feeling of trepidation filled my gut and I whipped around. There was someone, no, _something_ out there in the dark. It clicked in my mind that whatever this was it was controlling my creatures. My face contorted into a look of pure rage and, grasping my scythe, I rushed out to meet it. I heard Dean and Sam call after me.

I ran into an alleyway. I approached menacingly to a shadowy figure at the end. The lack of light was bothering me so in my left hand I formed a fire ball and shot it up into the air separating us. The light illuminated a man dressed in a black suit. He looked formally evil. I heard Dean and Sam run up behind me. At the sight of the man Sam whipped out a gun and Dean whipped out the dagger.

"Crowley" Dean growled.

"Hello boys" Crowley spook in a distinctly British accent. He looked at me and smirked. "and Creature"

I smirked back at him. "So, are you the one controlling my gargoyles"

"Why yes, yes I am. Amazing creatures gargoyles they are. So easy to take. So easy to ma-" his sentence was cut off as I ran at him and prepared to slice him in half for what he did. No such luck. He stuck his hand out and I went flying down the alley and landed hard on the ground. Dean and Sam were pinned midair against the alley walls, their weapons lying helplessly on the ground. I sprung into a battle pose.

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Oh come now Holly. I don't want to fight you"

"Then what? What do you want"

He walked a few slow steps toward me. "I wish to make an alliance with you"

"Holly don't listen to him" Dean said struggling against his invisible restraints.

"Why do you want an alliance with me?"

He cocked his head, "Why because your strong. And tell me something doll, aren't you tired of this hokey pokey discrimination against you?"

I squinted my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"All of those others. Those _Guardians_. None of them are your mates. They all feel disgust towards you don't they."

My grip on the scythe tightened but I didn't do anything. He took that as his cue to continue.

"They're all so consumed in this mission to protect the children of the world. And you," He said pointing to me for emphasis, "Give those little ankle biters what they deserve. Fear. You teach them what the real world is like. And I salute you"

My hair hung over my face as I inquired, "This _alliance _of yours, what's its goal"

"To ensure that all of those nose running brats feel true and utter fear. That's what demons like us do. Because that's all you really are at the end of the day, a demon"

I was silent then began to chuckle and it increased until it was full blown laughter.

"What is it?" the demon asked.

Laughing, I stood up tall. "It's just that you got me all wrong, Crumpets. The guardians and I have a common goal. I protect children. The "fear" I invoke is purely for the essence of fun. Are you blind or an idiot?"

He frowned deeply.

"Because you see, I will _never_ be on your side. How could anyone resort to working with a low life demon like you?" I spat.

"Well, that is quite unfortunate" He extended his hand towards me and I prepared to defend myself, but all of a sudden his arm was coated in ice. He looked at it quizzically but then a look of realization crossed his face.

"Oh bollocks" He said. And with that he disappeared. Ran away. And I knew who it was from.


	6. Chapter 6

My heart skipped a beat as I slowly looked up. Standing on top of the building to my left was the figure of a teenage boy. His hair was snow white and he wore a blue sweatshirt etched with elaborate ice markings. He held an old Shepard's herding staff outward to where Crowley had been standing seconds before.

The boy stepped off the edge of the building and gracefully floated down until his bare feet settled on the ground in front of me. He wore a grim look.

"Hello Jack" I said making eye contact with him.

"Are you okay, Holly?" There was worry in his voice.

"Yeah" I glanced over at the brothers. They looked at each other with expressions of confusion.

Dean turned his gaze back to me, "Do you mind telling us what the hell is going on? And who," he pointed at Jack with his knife that he retrieved, "is that?"

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "Umm… well… I guess that douchy British bloke is the one controlling my gargoyles. And I guess he's a demon. And this is Jack" I nodded my head towards the teenager, "Jack Frost."

The brothers eyes widened at what I said and they simultaneously fixed jack with an expression of astonishment.

"Jack Frost?" Sam let out a little half-laugh. Jack smirked and raised a hand in salutation.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better" Dean stated.

"Look, we'd appreciate it if you two would explain things. So let's just head back to our motel" Sam said sounding exhausted.

"We'll meet you there" Jack said before I could respond. "I need to talk to Holly first" and with that he summoned the winds to lift him up onto the rooftops and walked out of sight.

I looked over at the brothers. "We'll be there soon"

Dean rolled his eyes and started walking away. Sam gave me their motel address then followed his disgruntled older brother. I made my way onto the rooftops and found Jack leaning on his staff. The moonlight made his hair look like a halo.

"Sooo" he said, "Seems like you got yourself into a pickle. Not," he added as an afterthought, "that pickles are bad or anything. I personally really like them"

"Why are you here Jack?" I asked all business.

He shrugged. "I was heading up and came across some rogue gargoyles. I managed to freeze the ones that I found but thought I should go find you to see what was going on. Got here just in time too I think" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I could've handled it myself"

"Sure you could've. Anyways, who were those guys you were with"

"Just some hunters. Sam and Dean. They were trying to figure out what was going on too."

"Well we better not keep them waiting" He extended his free hand towards me.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"I can get us there quicker than you can"

I apprehensively grabbed held of his hand. His cold body temperature sent a wave of goose-bumps up my arm. He pulled me closure and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hold on tight" He warned, and summoned the cold winter winds that are always at his use and flew us up into the night air. I gasped and jarred my eyes shut. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. Too tightly. He began to cough and wheezed for me to lighten up. I didn't. Due to his lack of oxygen his control on the winds became hectic and we got thrashed around every which way. The winds disappeared and we fell. I screamed as we went into a free fall. I let go of his neck and he raised his staff just in time for the winds to guide us towards the sidewalk.

We were both gasping. "How 'bout we just walk to the motel" Jack suggested between breathes. I agreed and we began navigating ourselves down the streets.

We passed herds of children clutching their bags overflown with candy. Smiles were permanently plastered across their faces. And there was no sign of any gargoyles. They all left when the demon did.

"You're not you know" Jack broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Not what" I asked confused.

"A demon. You're not like that guy and you never will be."

I scoffed, "Funny you would say that. All the other guardians seem to think the opposite"

"No they don't. They just think you're… different"

"Different?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And not necessarily in a bad way"

"Why are you saying this?" I asked. "It's not like we've ever gotten along"

He was silent for a moment. "Because I know what it's like to feel alone"

I looked over at him but didn't say anything.

"And you don't _have_ to be alone, Holly. You can have friends you know."

I sneered, "I know I can _have _friends. I just don't want any" I looked away signaling the end of the discussion. I could see Jack wasn't sure if he believed me but he didn't pry.


End file.
